The present disclosure relates to a waste receptacle that has an exterior housing, and a waste bag support which can be retracted into the housing until an actuator is moved to permit the waste bag support and a supported waste bag to be extended out from the housing. When the waste bag support is extended, it can be rotated about a vertical axis for access to a bag on the waste bag support.
Various trash bag holders have been advanced, as well as garbage containers that hold trash bags. Many of these have hinged doors that are openable by pushing them inwardly. There are other types of receptacles and receptacle covers that will pivot open.
Removing full trash or waste bags from the waste containers generally requires lifting off a cover, or otherwise opening the entire top of the container or outer housing and then listing the full bag up over the container top for removal. This is inconvenient, and time consuming.